Invitations
by LuckyGem
Summary: In which Sasuke becomes jealous at Gaara's birthday party resulting in an impromptu invitation.


"…So the Kazekage is having a birthday party. And this concerns us _how_?"

Hinata's pale silvery eyes darkened slightly as her delicate fingers stopped stroking the soft lily petal. She turned slowly to look at her fiancé, her expression holding gentle amusement as she watched the petulant Uchiha glare her. His beautiful face set in all hard lines and he was scowling that scowl he was famous for.

She bit her lip, hiding her smile from his watchful eyes knowing it would only annoy him further. She was even a little impressed by Sasuke's almost receptive tone and the fact he had not flat-out refused like Gaara's last birthday party. He wasn't being as insolent as usual. She wasn't sure why exactly Sasuke so openly despised the Kazekage - of course Gaara had been a little infatuated with her years ago, before her and Sasuke were even dating. But Sasuke obviously hadn't forgiven the redhead and still deemed that begrudging fact as an excuse not to attend any events with him.

The setting sun behind him played on the inky darkness of his hair and eyes, showing their true intone of midnight blue. He was leaning against the wooden column of their veranda, his arms folded over his chest and his expression was cold and he was watching her in a way that dared her to challenge him.

He arched a brow, as something valiant flicked across the softness of her silvery eyes as she twirled the red flower between her slender fingers. Her lips twitched at the sides as she shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation. "It concerns us Sasuke, as we're going to attend his birthday party later." Hinata murmured innocently.

He tilted his head sideways giving her a long, considering stare that searched in the lustrous depths of her pale eyes. But all he could find in her eyes was the perfect reflection of himself, glowering sullenly. " _My hime_ , it seems as though you misheard me several days ago." He replied, his tone etched with the beginnings of anger.

Her expression softened and she couldn't stop the dazzling smile that settled over her features as she recalled their previous argument over Gaara's birthday. Sasuke had been leaving for a mission that morning and between his possessive kisses she managed to breathe that they had received an invitation to a party, to _Gaara's_ party.

His muscular, arresting form was still clad in the form-fitting attire of an Anbu and his snake mask was placed on the little wooden railing that ran along the veranda. His dark Hokage jacket was laid across the railings with the words _Rokudaime_ painted on the back. Against the backdrop of a sky catching fire and a sinking burning sphere behind, it was hard to imagine why exactly this beautiful twisted creature picked her out of everyone.

" _Sasuke_ ," she allured, beginning to slink towards him and somehow nimbly weaving herself into his crossed arms. She wounded her arms around his neck, careful not to allow the cherry red petals of the flower to tickle his cheeks, she pressed herself closer to him until there was no vacant space between them.

She was careful to press to her mouth to the spot in the crook of his neck she knew he loved and she ran the tips of her fingers across his shoulders. She knew he was still annoyed, but she felt his rigid posture relax and melt begrudgingly into her embrace and his own hands snaked around her waist to anchor her to him. "Hinata…" he warned.

She tried to hide the secretive grin that bloomed across her face at his wavering resolve into the crook of his neck. And she took the tightening of his grip across her waist as a small win. Slowly and deliberately she pulled back to fix him with a doe-eyed expression, her lavender-hued eyes blinking prettily as the sun's setting shades and shadows danced across her skin.

"You don't actually _want_ to go," he convinced her, his silken tone breathed against her ear. He smirked as his fingers ran along her sides, tracing the velvety stream of her hair from the crown of her head to the base of her spine leaving a fiery trail in its wake. Her uneven breathing and the feeling of her rhythmic heartbeat thrumming furiously against his chest left him feeling smug.

"I-I do!" Hinata protested, feeling her insides churn and her whole body and mind melt against his ministrations. She pulled back, noting his grip on her body was tighter than she originally thought. She frowned, burying her head it in his chest again.

"But _I_ don't. Gaara's… annoying." Sasuke told her flatly, his hands running through the soft, fragrant amethyst waterfall of her hair. She smelled of vanilla, lavender and baking. He inhaled deeply, feeling his initial irritation waning.

"But we didn't go last year and I promised Naruto-kun I'd go."

"What does Naruto have to do with anything?" Sasuke retorted.

"He's organising it; him and Sakura-chan." Hinata affirmed, a tentative smile flirting along the edges of her lips as she pulled slightly back to look at her flower, pleased it wasn't crushed in their heated embrace. She stroked the red silken petals that reminded her so much of her fiancé's sharingan.

"Why do you even want to go?" The Uchiha asked honestly, his tone holding no fondness for the current situation.

Her smile deepened as she admired the flower, undeterred by his surly tone. "Sakura-chan organised and decorated the whole thing." Hinata paused, trying again. "She's bringing pictures of her scan." Hinata's pale silvery moons flickered upwards to admire the scowl etched across his features and how hauntingly dangerous his dark eyes looked in the dim lighting. "They think it's a boy," she admitted fondly.

She felt him grumble with mild irritation and she leaned upwards to drop a chaste kiss across his cheek. Beaming against the softness of his alabaster skin she threw her arms around his neck. She peppered light kisses against the curve of his throat, the straight line of his jaw and finally planted a soft, lingering one on his lips. Marvelling that this handsome Hokage was hers, and hers only. She thought the concept of him being jealous was so ridiculous she felt a little entitled to teasing.

"Sasuke, I really would like to go to Gaara's birthday." She pleaded, looking at him through thick dark lashes that were fanning against her cheeks as a timid smile flirted along the corners of her full lips.

 _Gaara_. That damned name was the last thing he wanted to hear when he was holding Hinata, and though her expression looked wholly innocent he could see traces of mischief flutter across her features. Clouds moved overheard, and her face slid in and out of shadows. The dim lightening making her silky skin glow.

He felt her silvery-chimed laugh against his chest as he grumbled with indignation, his displeasure with her clearly imprinted across his features.

She peeked upwards at him, her ivory eyes veiled with thick lashes as her full lips pursed. She raised her fingers and brought the crimson bloom to his face and lightly tapped his cheek with its soft petals. "You're being ridiculous." Hinata murmured, as she pressed herself closer to him. The lily stroking and brushing across his cheeks.

"I've been away for five days and now you want me to share you with everyone?" He lamented sourly. His chalky fingers tips moving to flutter across her own cheeks, his dark eyes watching as underneath his touch her skin bloomed and burned red.

"You're not sharing me with anyone; I'm yours. I'm always yours." Hinata whispered, her blush deepened across her cheeks as her eyes fluttered close as she leaned forward, rising to her tiptoes to claim his unsuspecting lips.

* * *

The gazebo truly looked beautiful, and Hinata couldn't help wondering had Sakura chosen the wrong career as a kunoichi oppose to interior designer. The delicate wooden structure was lit exclusively by soft glowing paper lanterns that were strewn across the domed roof. Weaved along the columns of gazebo were glittering fairy lights casting the whole party in an unearthly shimmer that softened all it touched.

The tablecloths were silken ivory and the centre pieces were red carnations with pale snowdrops peppering the bouquets. There was lilting background music accompanied by the natural song of nightfall; the chirping crickets, the soft wane of the breeze filtering through the trees and the low laughter of the party goers.

Sakura's forest-hued eyes glistened as she reached over to wrap her arms around the Uchiha, her prominent stomach maintaining distance between the old comrades. She pulled back, marvelling at his dark attire as her hands came to rest underneath her neat bump.

Naruto loomed back, receiving a sharp glare from the Uchiha that dared the blonde to attempt to embrace him. His cerulean eyes danced with mirth as he wounded an arm around the full figure of his delightfully fractious wife. "Enjoying the party huh?" Naruto grinned smugly as his hands shot forward to snatch a flute of champagne off a tray of on oncoming waitress.

"Not exactly." Sasuke shrugged, his smouldering eyes watching with intrigue as the blonde downed the contents of his glass in one sweeping gesture. He set the glass down loudly on an adjacent table before he threw a guilty look at Sakura who was raising a cautious eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well we won't get too offended, you never enjoy anything."

" _We_? I set this party up on my own." Sakura corrected, eyeing him carefully as she poked Naruto's cheek. Her hair was down tonight and cascaded down her back like a silken blanket of knitted cherry blossom petals. She was wearing a loose ivory kimono with pale pink butterflies fluttering across her sleeves. Though the material was loose across the majority of her slender frame, across her stomach the barest hint of her protruding stomach peeked out.

Naruto smiled apologetically, before shooting Sasuke a knowing stare. His wife's already mercurial moods were even more frequent with her pregnancy and the slightest thing would either catapult her into fury or make her burst into inconsolable tears.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you turned up Sasuke." Sakura said as she watched Naruto reach for a stick of dango and another glass of alcohol. It was sake this time. She frowned, but fond amusement peppered her expression as she watched him demolish the beverage and the dango.

"Why wouldn't I turn up?"

"W-well you know… you don't l-like, um, people and…" Sakura's pale face was suddenly enveloped with a burning pink, several shades darker than her hair. Her expression sullied into a frantic frown as anxious green eyes sought out her husband pleadingly.

"You weren't invited." Naruto finished quickly, concern etching his voice as his hand - cool from the glass - reached over to fan and soothe Sakura's burning cheeks. He seemed to forget about the Uchiha for a moment.

"What." The Uchiha intoned, the cold lilting tenor of his voice seething with suspicion. Liquid ebony eyes veiled by thick lashes narrowed at the couple, a snarl unfurling along his features.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto yelled, holding Sakura a little tighter. "We didn't make the guest list - Gaara did. We just threw the party in our garden because it's the biggest and Sakura-chan in her condition can't drag my drunken, passed out body home from parties anymore."

Sakura almost throttled him. Venom surging through her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "That was _not_ the reason Sasuke," she warned the Uchiha. Light pink dusted across her creamy cheeks and she turned her attention to the dark-haired Uchiha whose entire persona had changed and moulded into unbridled fury. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't Gaara invite me?" He seethed, as waves of simmering rage radiated from his arresting form.

The usual tyrannical woman looked suddenly delicate and fragile as she scratched her cheek, awaiting for her grumbling husband to respond with a sly elbow to the ribs. He glowered at her before he turned to the smouldering Uchiha who was looking murderous. Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling thinly. "W-well I don't really know teme. Maybe it has something to do with how you hate everyone. Or maybe how he hates you."

Confusion burned within the black furnace of his dark eyes. "Gaara hates me? Why?"

It was Naruto this time who lightly prodded Sakura forward. The cherry blossom attempted to smile at him, her forest-hued eyes twinkling underneath the soft glow of the lanterns. "You are a little mean to him," she started, her voice light and airy in an attempt to ease the increasingly volatile situation. "I understand you're probably still protective of Hinata around him. But they only kissed once."

 _They kissed_? "They kissed?" It was said quietly, so low it almost blended in with the shadows of the night.

The couple blinked at him, and blinked again when they noticed he was gone. Naruto turned slowly to Sakura. "RIP Gaara." He whistled.

He wasn't surprised when her fist shot forward to connect with his cheek.

* * *

Nightfall was quiet and serene, and walking along the small lake was peaceful. The birds were singing softly and the breeze smelled sweet, like lilies. The calm water looked almost like a second sky, one on top of the other.

His refined chuckle eventually faded and pale green eyes peeked up at her through blooded spikes. "It doesn't surprise me that Naruto did that, however it does surprise me about Sakura."

Hinata nodded, her eyes flickered up to meet his gaze and she smiled at the fond memories of when Naruto had taken her, Sasuke and Sakura for a week's vacation to Whirlpool after Sasuke's inauguration to Hokage. It had probably been the funniest and most eventful week of her life. She told Gaara one of the more tamed stories of Naruto getting in a bar brawl with an old men who had been hitting on Sakura and Sakura's uncharacteristic response.

The conversation slowly ebbed into a peaceful silence as the pair walked along the lake, admiring the glittering fireflies and the beautiful starry lake. The long sleeves of their kimonos brushed occasionally and when the jasmine scented breeze came it carried her hair and fluttered it in front of his face.

He talked about Suna, his flourishing greenhouse and she told him about Sasuke and her life as clan head. At times he asked her about small, little things that didn't matter to anyone but an old friend. It had been so long since she talked to the crimson haired Kage, and she greatly welcomed his easy company. He was intelligent and careful and always liked listening to her silly stories. He also liked to know about Sasuke, much to her discomfort.

"Hmm, no we haven't set a date for the wedding yet." The lavender eyed woman breathed shyly, glancing down to the scarlet and white diamonds set into a platinum band around her finger. Sasuke had bought it for her in a rare jewellery boutique outside Fire Country. It was a large red diamond set between two smaller white diamonds in a platinum ring. The colours of the Uchiha emblem, and the colours of both their eyes. She adored it, more than she thought possible for an inanimate object.

"You should come to Suna soon, before you get married. Temari and Shikamaru are there for the month of January." Gaara smiled, tilting his head sideways to study her closely. Watching her pretty features for any indication of her thoughts on the matter.

She paused, biting her lip she struggled to formulate the words. "I-I well…I don't think I can. N-not with Sasuke and his duties. We don't have the time to take off."

"Sasuke doesn't have to come if he can't."

She could feel her lips hopelessly floundering as she opened and closed her mouth. Her eyebrows were knitted as she searched for an adequate answer. Her breathing was quickening and her heart was fluttering so fast she swore he could hear it. "I-I-I don't think Sasuke would l-like that very much."

"Sasuke isn't your keeper."

"No but I am her fiancé," a voice seethed directly behind her.

Hinata's body stiffened. An icy coldness flooded through her entire body, freezing her form to marrow.

The whole atmosphere had changed. Something dark and constricting pressed down on her very being. It was as the though the very air was charged with building tension and it was about to simply snap at any moment.

His smooth voice had been quiet and acidic, she felt herself wince at the familiarity of the deathly tone. It was the same, slow unapologetic tone he used when regarding opponents. She could feel her heart beginning to pound as she turned to face the dark-haired man behind her.

He wasn't looking at her though. His dark gaze, as corrosive as black fire was pointed directly at Gaara. Fear seeped into her system as she watched the crimson-haired man slowly return the gaze, his own more impassive but still holding a hint of hostility.

The corners of Gaara's lips twitched. "Uchiha-san." Pale blue eyes narrowed in greeting before they flickered to land accusingly on Hinata. Her expression was stunned and frantic and her eyes were hopelessly wide and anxious.

Sasuke tilted his head, considering the situation in front of him. His startled fiancée looked guilty and fearful and the Kazekage looked guarded and unassuming. He was trying hard to calm down. He _was_ trying. "Gaara." Sasuke gritted out from a thin frown.

Hinata's hands ball into tight fists about the long material of kimono as she felt the entire atmosphere plummet as black met pale blue. She wasn't really sure why Sasuke was so mad, so full of chagrin that a dark aura was radiating from him in thick waves and she was finding it suddenly hard to breath.

The pale eyed heiress stood in the middle of the battlefield.

"Hinata," Sasuke greeted tightly, his lips pressed into a tense line as his hands trailed forward to brush against the small of her back. She had no idea what he was about to do. The Uchiha was unpredictable and completely volatile. Something icy seeped into the air as Hinata's heart pounded.

Pale blue eyes regarded him warily, his guarded gaze flickering down to the Uchiha's possessive clutch on Hinata. "I was just telling Hinata about Suna."

Hinata peeked upwards at the Uchiha, fixing him with a reassuring glance. She smiled weakly. "Gaara-sama was just inviting…us both to Suna."

Gaara's imperial expression sullied at the mention of the Uchiha visiting Suna. His pale eyes flickered accusingly to Hinata who was struggling to maintain a calm reserved persona.

"He'd love to have us both there," she tried again, the words tasting metallic and foreign in her mouth as she eyed Gaara. She wasn't fooling either man, she wasn't even fooling herself.

Watching his frantic fiancée and her increasing anxiety, Sasuke's fingers soothed along her back, rubbing large looping circles that trailed down to her arms. His other arm enveloped around her waist, so her back was pressed against his chest. A slow, almost maniacal smile unfurled along his lips as he stared at the cautious Kage. Hinata tried to smile too, but it withered away on her lips before it bloomed. She wanted to say something, or even slink out of Sasuke's possessive grip but she found she couldn't.

"Thank you for the invitation to your party Gaara. It's been an…eventful night." The dark Uchiha smirked slowly, his voice dipped lower. "I hope you liked the bouquet of lilies, Hinata grew them." The Hyuuga twitched a little at the attention. Gaara nodded and smiled in gratitude and Sasuke tried to keep himself calm. He really did.

He pulled Hinata tighter against him and she complied docilely. "I would also like to extend my own invitation to you. July twenty-third, this summer, Hinata and I are getting married. And both us of would truly _love_ to have you there."

He felt Hinata stiffen in his arms, as her pale eyes snapped up to look at him curiously. They hadn't agreed on that date! Sasuke's dark eyes sliced into her in that same impassive knowing look of his that she was so powerless against. The corners of his lips twitched upwards. She whirled around to face Gaara, her face still startled but a demure bloom of female delight had blossomed across her features. She was ecstatic.

"I would be more than honoured to attend. I'll see if I can fit it in." Gaara said slowly, his eyes never leaving Hinata. "Excuse me, Hinata," he murmured gently. A detached look of sorrow etched across his pale blue eyes. "I must say my thanks to Naruto and Sakura." He shrugged, stepping back before he turned to look at Sasuke. "Uchiha-san. Goodnight and congratulations."

The pair watched him disappeared into the shadows until they could no longer see his crimson spikes. Sasuke didn't release Hinata until his presence was completely absent from the lake view.

"So, you two have kissed." It wasn't a question and he felt her stir in his embrace.

The small heiress turned around to face him, her lavender and pale blue kimono looked almost ethereal under the dappled starlight. She stared at him for a long moment, he could feel her trying to figure out what he was about to do and what he was thinking. "How…" she trailed off, her eyes narrowing as she stepped back to smooth the skirt her kimono. "A long time ago."

He raised an eyebrow, his intense cold stare seeing deep into her. When he knew a person a well as he knew Hinata, he could see everything inside them by simply looking for the right things. He could carefully dissect her and expose all her flaws and thoughts. "And you've never thought to tell me."

She bit her lip, strained conflicting flickering across her eyes. "It never came up." Hinata's voice was quiet with muted strength. "I wasn't hiding it from you. I never told you because it never mattered."

The Uchiha trailed closer to the dark-haired woman, her eyelashes fluttering furiously across her cheeks. His gait was unhurried and predatory as he closed in on her, his face moving in and out of the dappled light overhead. His hands moved down her arms until he freed her smaller hands from the folds of her sleeves.

"So did you set a date for the wedding in a jealous rage?" Hinata asked, pale eyes narrowing as his hands held hers tightly.

Sasuke tilted his head sideways, giving her a long, slow considering look. Weighing his answer with caution. "Maybe," he shrugged. Seeing Gaara so close to Hinata had given him the incentive to want to make her _his_ completely, in every way. "But I do want to get married soon. And I like that day."

"It's your birthday." Hinata pointed out, pressing her cheek against the inviting crook of his throat. His hands released hers and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I suppose getting married to you wouldn't be a bad way to spend it." He smirked.

A smile fluttered across her pout and she drew away from his tight embrace to capture his lips with hers. "We should make an announcement. All our friends are here."

"All _your_ friends are here. I wasn't invited." The Uchiha stated flatly.

She giggled a little at that, shaking her head she stepped away from him to admire his appearance underneath the moonlight night. She entwined their fingers and blushed further when Sasuke ran his thumb across her glittering ring.

It wasn't perfect. Little about either of them was. His impromptu declaration of a marriage date wasn't really that romantic, but the scene around them was. A glowing lake with fluttering fireflies around them and the breeze smelled sweet, like lavender. And he loved her. Loved her enough that he couldn't allow someone else to have her. And for Hinata that had always been enough.

"I love you,"


End file.
